


地狱空荡荡——（下）

by sjzjzksnxnji



Category: all九良 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjzjzksnxnji/pseuds/sjzjzksnxnji





	地狱空荡荡——（下）

今年冬天的第一场雪，周九良站在窗边，这雪从早晨开始一直到下午就没停过，外面早就覆盖了一层厚厚的积雪。仔细算算，好像有小半年了，一次都没有出去过，将近六个月没有呼吸到外面的空气，周九良白得几乎反光。原来胖嘟嘟肉乎乎的小脸也变得瘦削，两条白花花的大腿在肥大的衬衫下显得更匀称。

周九良手附上玻璃，想要摸摸外面的雪，手背上全是针眼，泛着淡淡的青色。谢金说的对，房子是依山傍水的，却很少有人经过，山下细长的公路偶尔经过一辆车。

连着大铁球的铁链被换成更长的，不用走哪拖到哪。铁链哗哗作响，周九良爬上暗色地大床，钻进被窝，出不去就别想了。睡着了就不用想了。

冬天天黑的早。

孟鹤堂来之前还在想小孩会是什么样迎接他，快步走上楼梯，推开卧室的门，打开灯，意料之外的，小孩露出小脑袋睡得香甜。他俯身吻上周九良的小猫唇，冰凉的手探进被子里，抚摸着小孩温热的身躯。

腰侧冰凉的触感唤醒周九良，睁眼就看到孟鹤堂放大了的俊脸，顺从地搂上人的脖子，主动加深这个吻。孟鹤堂讶于小孩的主动，身下渐渐隆起一个鼓包，手探进衬衫里揉捏着小孩的乳肉。

今天的周九良格外主动，轻轻褪去孟鹤堂的衣物，乖巧的舔舐着孟鹤堂直挺挺的巨物，几乎不用他自己动手，小孩就帮他做了几次深喉，咽下他的精液，还张开小嘴让他检查。

“宝宝今天怎么这么乖?”

周九良正在给自己做润滑，脸红扑扑的，“先生不喜欢吗？”

孟鹤堂握住周九良的手，帮助他进入更深，“喜欢，很喜欢。”

估摸着差不多了，周九良扶着孟鹤堂的粗大缓缓往下坐，孟鹤堂靠在床头看着小孩一点一点的吃下他的巨大，紧致的内壁绞的他头皮发麻，干脆抱着自家宝宝狠狠贯穿。

“嗯啊～啊～先生……慢一点……”周九良抱着孟鹤堂的肩膀，玉茎上的耻毛早就被剃的一干二净，摩擦着孟鹤堂的小腹。

“乖宝宝放松点”

“哈啊～嗯唔……先生……”周九良尽量放松自己，舔舐着孟鹤堂的锁骨，手指在孟鹤堂后背上画着圈，任自己的呻吟声溢出喉咙，叫的一声比一声媚，刺激的孟鹤堂发了狠的顶弄那处软肉。

换了体位，周九良被孟鹤堂压在身下，双腿主动缠上孟鹤堂的腰，配合着他的动作。待孟鹤堂释放在他体内的时候，周九良用大腿内侧的嫩肉轻蹭着孟鹤堂的腰窝，颇有几分挑逗的意味。

本来埋首在周九良胸前吮吻的孟鹤堂一愣，抬起头看见小孩红着脸说“先生……还要……”半软的性器又渐渐恢复了雄风。

“宝宝可不许后悔哦。”说着开始狠狠操干，周九良被顶出了生理盐水，颤巍巍的挂在眼角，颤抖着抱住孟鹤堂，“先生……啊～我爱你……”

孟鹤堂顿了一下，跟周九良交换了一个绵长的吻，又直起身握住周九良的腰狠狠抽插。

“啊啊啊～先生慢点～”

“宝宝，可不许后悔。”

到最后周九良腿都合不拢，后穴红肿着流出一些白色液体，孟鹤堂餍足的躺在他身侧，搂住周九良，“宝宝，我也爱你。”周九良乖巧的钻进孟鹤堂怀里，搂住人的腰，细细亲吻着人结实的胸膛，“先生，今天下雪了。”

“嗯，很漂亮。”

“我想出去看看。”

“……明天带你去”

“我想去城里。”周九良小心翼翼地说完这句话，伸出软软的舌尖讨好的舔舐着孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂没搭话，手往下滑，停在了周九良的臀瓣上，大力揉捏小孩圆润的臀肉，过了好一会儿才嗯了一声。周九良立刻搂上孟鹤堂的脖子，送上自己的小猫唇，生涩的吻着，孟鹤堂也没回应，任由小孩在他口腔里横冲直撞，缓缓闭闭上眼。

次日——

孟鹤堂拍拍周九良的脸，“宝宝起床了。”周九良揉揉眼睛，露出白白的牙齿，笑的眯起了眼，孟鹤堂恍惚，已经很久没见到这样的笑容了，因为可以恢复短暂的自由之身，就笑的这样开心吗？

洗漱好后，张九泰给他解开脚踝上的锁链，白皙的脚腕已经留下一圈红痕。何九华把周九良身上宽大的衬衫褪下，换上一件厚厚的白色卫衣，裤子和鞋也一并换上，活脱脱一个十八九岁的青涩少年。何九华刮刮周九良的鼻梁，“我们九良真好看。”小孩一下子羞红了脸。

今天周九良的心情似乎特别好，就连何九华熬的小米南瓜粥都主动喝了一小碗，脚上没了束缚，走起路来都轻飘飘的。

“吃饱了，我们走吧。”一碗粥下肚，周九良朝众人扬起一个大大的笑容。孟鹤堂揉揉周九良的小卷毛“那我们出发。”说完在小孩的右手上套了一个精致的镯子，周九良的笑容瞬间凝固。

镯子上有一条手指粗的铁链，连接着孟鹤堂左手上的镯子，孟鹤堂握着周九良的手插进棉袄口袋里，“我们走吧。”

“……嗯”

谢金在前面开车，何九华和张九泰的车在后面跟着，周九良一直看着窗外，右手已经出了汗，却还是被孟鹤堂十指相扣紧握着。

开了足足一个小时才进市区。街道车水马龙，路人行色匆匆，一切都是他熟悉的样子。又下起了小雪，周九良打开车窗，就有雪花飘飘洒洒地飞进来，趁着谢金等红灯的空档，伸出手左手感受雪花落到掌心的冰凉触感。看着掌心融化的小水珠，周九良笑出了声。

车继续往前走，直到在一家私立医院前停下，周九良乖顺的跟着孟鹤堂下车。雪比刚才大了点，周九良来不及欣赏，就被谢金和孟鹤堂一左一右带进了医院。

心理咨询室——

“周先生，您的情况我已经听四位先生说了，您的厌食症是不可能通过外力治愈的，所以您现在的首要目的就是放下心结。”

“医生，你见过笼子里的金丝雀吗？”

“其实你可以尝试着接受他们……”

“可以去洗手间吗？”没等医生说完，周九良就打断。

“当然。”心理医生笑笑，手掌摊开指了指门的方向。周九良起身出去，门外的四个人齐刷刷盯着他看，“我、我想去洗手间。”

上次周九良差点跳楼给众人留下了不小的阴影，怕他再背着他们跑上楼，何九华握住周九良的手腕，“我陪你去。”

“我可以自己去的……”

何九华顿了顿，松开周九良的手“我跟着你。” 周九良也不敢再说什么，两只小手插进口袋在前面走，心理科的人少的可怜，更何况现在这么早，整条走廊只能听见他和何九华的脚步声。周九良前脚进了卫生间，何九华就把“正在维修” 的牌子立在门口，顺手拿走了洗手台上的洗手液，在周九良关上隔间的门之前拦住。

“九、九华……”周九良一脸茫然的看着门外的人。张九泰直接挤进来，反手锁上门，紧紧抱住周九良在小孩白皙的脖子上啃咬。

“嗯唔……九华不要……”

何九华把周九良翻过去，让他背对着自己，一把扯下他的裤子，推到腿弯处，露出白嫩嫩的屁股，上手捏了捏，手感还是一如既往的好“乖九良，哥哥好多天都没吃肉了，给哥哥好不好?” 说着，大手握上了小孩还未勃起的玉茎。

“可是……可是……我要尿……”周九良握着何九华的大手，想要阻止。

“没关系，你尿你的，我做我的。”何九华手上动作加快，周九良面色潮红，显然是起了感觉，没一会粉嫩的玉茎就挺立起来，何九华又转战后穴，在手里挤了洗手液，拍拍周九良的臀肉“不想把裤子弄湿就翘高点。”

周九良乖乖塌下腰，翘起屁股，露出粉嫩嫩的后穴，何九华满意地抚上后穴做润滑。冰凉的液体进入体内，火热的肠壁更是缩了缩。何九华一根手指轻轻插入，周九良轻叫了一声。

“宝贝儿忍一忍，可别把那三个人招来，你可伺候不过来。”这一句话吓得周九良禁了声，咬住嘴唇不让呻吟声溢出来。

三根手指已经顺着洗手液进出自如，何九华解开裤子，巨大的性器早已胀到发痛，就这么一手握着周九良的腰，一手扶着性器直直操了进去，周九良捂着嘴才不至于叫出声。何九华开始狠狠操干，周九良快要站不稳，尿意也愈发强烈。

“嗯唔～九华……你停一下……啊～我要尿…”

“没关系，尿出来吧。”说着开始狠狠顶弄小孩的前列腺。周九良紧紧捂住嘴，不敢叫出声。

突然外面传来脚步声，周九良一下子紧张起来，后穴不住的收缩，何九华握着小孩的胯骨抵在那一点上狠狠研磨，激的周九良直发抖。

“九良? 九良你在哪呢？”听到是张九泰的声音，周九良顿时松了口气。何九华也没了顾虑，开始大开大合的操干，又附在小孩耳边吹了口热气，“回答他。”

“嗯啊～九、九泰……我在这……啊～啊啊啊啊啊!!”何九华使坏的定弄小孩的敏感点，周九良颤抖着射出来，随后便是稀薄的尿液，淅淅沥沥尿了好久。何九华也抽插了几百下草草释放在他体内，捏捏周九良的臀肉，“小骚货就含着哥哥的东西吧，”又附在小孩耳边“回家再好好吃一顿。”

说完整理好衣服就哼着小曲儿出去了，周九良无力地喘息着，本以为结束了，没想到张九泰一直没走，挤进隔间，扣上马桶盖坐在上面，抱着周九良让他坐在自己腿上，“听得哥哥都馋了。”  
说罢，粗长的肉棒尽根没入。

“啊～不要……不要……”

周九良泪珠像是断了线的珍珠，一颗一颗掉在地上。  
再出来时，周九良走路姿势都别扭了，后穴被张九泰塞入一个东西，牢牢堵着两个掠夺者的精液，因为害怕裤子被弄湿，所以走的小心翼翼。走回心理咨询室门口，孟鹤堂和谢金坐在椅子上脸色铁青，看到周九良面色潮红，走路姿势别扭更是气不打一处来。孟鹤堂给他胡乱套上那个镯子，拽着周九良走，谢金也面无表情的跟在后面。何九华张九泰对视一眼，耸耸肩。

一个小时的车程愣是走了四十分钟，周九良连大气都不敢喘，他也不知道他们为什么会这么生气，本来想解释，但是那两张乌云密布的脸让他把所有话都咽回肚子里。

回到家孟鹤堂抓着周九良的手腕上楼，把他狠狠甩在床上，周九良被摔得眼冒金星。

“周九良，你就一下也忍不了吗!”

“先、先生你在说什么？”

孟鹤堂摘下镯子脱掉外套，骑到周九良身上，膝盖压住身下人的两只手，“你就那么欠操吗？一会儿都忍不了，啊?”

“先生不要……不要……”周九良双手被压着动弹不得，只能胡乱的摇着头，眼里蓄满了泪水。

“不要? 别人操你的时候你不是很爽嘛？怎么到我这就不要了! 周九良我告诉你，你他妈就是个骚货，只知道扭着屁股求艹的骚货 !”

“我不是……我不是……”

“别不是啊，我这就满足你。”孟鹤堂大手一挥拉上窗帘，疯狂啃咬着周九良的脖子。

门一开，周九良隐约看见，是谢金。

……

昏暗的房间，大床在嘎吱嘎吱作响，周九良已经分不清身上的人到底是谢金还是孟鹤堂，什么都看不清，眼前蒙上了一层白雾，到最后白得什么都看不见又突然一黑。

——

周九良穿着白色的宽大衬衫，两条腿白花花的，赤着脚走在雪地里，脚踝那里还有铁链，铁链连着大铁球。山上不知道什么时候有了被冻住的湖，周九良就这么走啊走，走到湖中间的大窟窿旁，任那四个人怎么呼喊都不理。幸好周九良没有跳进去，而是绕过窟窿走向更远的地方，四人松了口气，可大铁球没有幸免，滚到了窟窿里，把周九良往回拖，他们看到周九良挣扎、呼喊，想过去救他，但是怎么也过不去，仿佛离的他很远很远，然后咕咚一声，周九良掉进了冰湖里。

“九良 !”孟鹤堂惊醒，额头覆了一层冷汗，心快要跳出来了，下意识的摸摸身边，碰到了小孩温热的身躯，孟鹤堂喘着粗气，手臂搭在额头上，怎么会做这个梦? 

他也不知道今天为什么会生气，突然烧起来的无名之火让他找不到发泄口，还说了那么多伤害他的话。

翻身看了看床头柜上的手机，凌晨两点。回身心有余悸地搂住小孩，想再睡一会儿却怎么也睡不着，看着小孩安静的睡颜，和满身的红痕，又看看周九良身后的谢金，叹了口气。

彼时，谢金也睁开眼，眼神清明，像是醒了很久，俩人一对视，似乎是达成了某种协议，都齐齐起身穿好衣服悄悄离开。

隔天  
谢金家——

孟鹤堂皱着眉头，把自己的梦跟众人说了一遍，又看向沉默不语的谢金，“师爷，我们是不是真的做错了。”

谢金摘掉眼镜揉揉太阳穴，“从给他下药那天起就错了。我们就是那个大铁球，把想要自由的周九良拖回冰湖的大铁球。”

何九华盯着手指，“那我们……是不是应该放手了？”

“我不同意。”张九泰反驳道。

“现在不是放不放手的问题，而最好的办法就是让他接受我们”关键时刻还是大辈靠得住“如果在这个时候放手，我们的存在将会是他一辈子的阴影。”

“那怎么办？”

“换一种方式爱他。”

————

这一觉周九良直接睡到中午，他这几天太累了，一直想看的雪也没看成，倒是被他们折磨的不成人样。手背插着针，在源源不断地输送葡萄糖，脚踝上的铁链没有戴上，周九良拔下针头出了房门。他现在饿得厉害，想自己煮点东西吃，在楼下的厨房找到一包方便面开始煮。

门突然开了，周九良探出头看清楚来人，脸上的茫然被恐惧代替，扔下筷子飞速跑上楼，找到锁链扣在自己脚踝上，缩在床脚。四人也跟着上楼，看到小孩可怜兮兮的样子，孟鹤堂忍不住揉揉他的脑袋，“宝宝是不是饿了?”

周九良点点头又摇摇头，躲避着孟鹤堂的触碰。何九华给他解开锁链，“以后九良就不用戴这个了。”

“先生给宝宝做饭好不好？宝宝想吃什么？”孟鹤堂放缓语气用一贯温柔的嗓音说着。周九良摇摇头，“什么都可以，我不想再打针了。”众人的心好像被攥住了一样，疼得无法呼吸。

午饭简单的准备了一点，周九良坐在餐桌前，肚子很饿，但是一点也不想吃。张九泰给周九良夹了一筷子菜放到碗里，周九良全部塞进嘴里嚼了几下就囫囵咽下，那种恶心的感觉又翻上来，周九良直奔卫生间一个劲吐。

孟鹤堂站在他身旁给他拍后背，好不容易结束了，周九良擦干净抬起头眼泪汪汪的，看见一脸担忧的孟鹤堂，忍不住抱着他哭了出来。

“先生……先生……”

孟鹤堂拍着他的后背给他顺气，“哭吧哭吧，哭出来就好了。”

周九良哭得一抽一抽的“先生……我好饿……我真的好饿，我想吃饭，我想吃、吃葱油面，我不想打针了……”

孟鹤堂心里又是一阵抽痛“好好好不给宝宝打针了，给宝宝做葱油面好不好 ?”

“先生你看，” 周九良放开孟鹤堂，把他两只手的手背给孟鹤堂看，“全是针眼，都没有地方再扎了，这里不可以碰，一碰就疼……”孟鹤堂心疼地揉着小孩的手背，白皙的皮肤上那两片青色更容易看见。

“先生……我会死的……”

“宝宝不许胡说 !”其实孟鹤堂心里也怕的紧，他怕周九良真的会想梦里一样。

“其、其实我也好爱你们……但也求求你们不要再把我关起来了，我好害怕……”

“九良……”何九华站在门口不可置信地看着周九良，“你真的……”

“我真的好爱你的，所以不要把我关起来了，求求你们……”

何九华上前一把抱住周九良，“我们也爱你，真的很爱很爱。”

孟鹤堂站在一旁心痛的闭上眼，谢金站在门口靠着墙，看不出有一点点的开心。

当失去自由久了，他的爱也会变成换取自由的筹码，半年前，真正的周九良就已经死了。

end


End file.
